


For a meal!

by magyarok



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magyarok/pseuds/magyarok
Summary: The Rambuctious Navigator is quite hungry today, and it's never bad to drop by a friend's house. What's better to share a meal with a loved on, anyways?





	For a meal!

**Author's Note:**

> a. both cheslav and lacri are my FL OCs, and i had fun writing this very silly thing, even if short!

Firstly soldiers, then underground thieves, now zailors - all in all, Cheslav’s life has had some interesting twists. But hey, if he has to be honest, it’s not as bad as it sounds; even though the search for Fyodor’s whereabouts was leading to nowhere as for today (does everyone and their d__ned mother come here to look for someone? or was it just his idea?), the trails sometimes led to some exciting adventures…

 

… Which, sadly, do not take place in this exact moment. This can also mean “Cheslav Nikitov crashes at the Edelsteins place  _ yet again _ ”.

 

“Ah, I had forgotten that your cooking was this good! Thank you for lettin’ me in, by the way!”

 

“Always,” the young sister smiled at him. “For a dear friend, of course.”

 

It’s the third meal he sits through. She never seems to mind, and at this point it has become a habit between them. No seemingly respectable lady would engage with that disaster of a knife freak without thinking it at least three times, but not all ladies were as eerily sweet as Lacri Edelstein - then again, she had some  _ weird _ tastes. Besides, her stew was very nice, why would Cheslav complain?

 

And speaking of respectable ladies, he hadn’t seen Adrisia when he entered, nor when he ate the first meal. Nor that pesky bat chirping at him.

 

“Oy, Lady,” he asked her after swallowing the food. “Where’s your sister? And Sairin?”

 

“She went out. Can you believe it? She has made a friend down here! And even gave her a gift, isn’t that wonderful? As for Sairin…” and now she lowered her voice. “He’s taking his beauty sleep.”

 

A friend, interesting. For what he had seen, Adrisia was not as fond for the Neath as Lacri was, and sometimes he had wondered why she even stayed down here. Only then he noticed something resting near him, on a small table - Deep Amber! With how it was beaming, it was a surprise he had failed to notice it at first. A Rubbery Man, perhaps? You know, they’re pretty nice, specially Athoth.

 

As he told her about his recent escapades had gone (amazing bunch as they were, you  _ never _ underestimate a Tomb-Colonist.) his eyes catched glimpses of little gifts around the sisters’ place he never payed attention to; a small crystal jar seemingly filled with Prisoner’s Honey, a disgusting handkerchief laying on the fireplace with car, manuscripts and letters…

 

Uh? What’s that? A mushroom hat on the hanger? That’s right! He gifted her once that hat as a proof of his most sincere friendship and gratitude. Unconsciously, he smiled upon noticing such detail. 

 

“I still wear that hat sometimes!” Lacri whispered from behind him abruptly, which cause him to jump from his place. “Sairin won’t admit it, but he seems to like it so much!”

 

“R-really?”

 

Almost immediately after, he let out a chuckle.

 

“Seems the lil’ bat has got taste!”


End file.
